


Weekend in the Wolfswood

by rejerito



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejerito/pseuds/rejerito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU! Gendry has a new car and drives Arya out for the weekend up to the Wolfswood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend in the Wolfswood

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I wrote anything.  
> English is not my first language so there might be some grammar errors.  
> Arya and Gendry might be OOC but I swear IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! They took over and wrote themselves!  
> Any historical or geographical mistakes are intentional.

"Can I take this off now?"  
  
They had been on the road for almost an hour now, and as much fun as it had been with Arya blindfolded, trying to guess where they were going while he drove and described the landscape surrounding them, Gendry knew she was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Only five minutes more, I promise. There should be a sign soon. Remember that it is supposed to be a surprise."  
  
That was the whole purpose of the blindfold, and driving twice around the roundabouts; that she wouldn't know where they were headed.  
  
It was their first weekend alone together and he wanted it to be perfect.  
  
It wasn't like she had never spend the night at his apartment (that happened quite often actually), but he would always drive her back first thing in the morning, lest he risk Eddard Stark giving him the look.  
  
Arya would always laugh at him saying that he was imagining things, that her father liked him well enough and he shouldn't worry about it.  
  
He really wanted to believe that. And he actually did. At first.  
  
Their fathers had known each other since they were kids and were best mates. After his mom died, a few years ago, he had to move in with his father, his judgy stepmother and their three cute kids (well, Myrcella and Tommen were cute; Joff was even worse than Cersei). He had to change schools too and fate decided he should end in Ned's eldest son's, Robb, and his cousin Jon's same class. He thought it was only natural for them to end up becoming best friends too. And so he found himself spending more time at the Stark's than at his own house.  
  
Maybe it was because he didn't have to endure his stepmother's disaproving looks. Or maybe it was that, although there lived so many different people at Winterfell (even Theon Greyjoy lived with them!), there still was this harmonious feeling that screamed _family_ all over the place. But he knew that it was mainly due to Ned making him always feel more welcome there than he ever felt at home.  
  
That is, until Arya had told her father that they were dating. From that moment on Gendry swears that Eddard Stark looks at him with the ' _you little shit seduced my baby_ ' look.  
  
It wasn't even as if he had planned it to happen!  
  
One day he felt like she was just like a little sister to him and the next he felt like his gut was on fire with rage when he saw her kissing that dirty-straw-blonde guy. And then next day he felt like his heart was going to burst from happiness when it was him she was kissing.  
  
It was her that did the seducing anyway. He would never have dreamed of making a move on Arya Stark, unless he wanted Robb, Jon, Eddard or Arya herself to geld him. But he felt he would gladly endure the consecuences if only she would keep pushing that sweet tongue into his mouth. And so, after a few dates, they decided to make it official, rather than risk being caught sneaking around.  
  
Gendry guesses that it's only natural for a father to feel protective of his daughters, but he has never seen him give _the look_ to any of Sansa's boyfriends. Arya and him have been together for almost two years now and he still swears he can feel Eddard's eyes glaring at him whenever he is not looking.  
  
"It's probably because you remind him of Robert and my aunt Lyanna." Sansa once told him "They had been teenage sweethearts, but everyone knows that did not end well..."  
  
"And thanks to that, I exist." Jon had added "Gods bless uncle Bob's charming ways with women..."  
  
It wasn't fair to compare him to his dad. He would never treat Arya like his dad treated Cersei, and he hated the woman, but not even she deserved that. He was famous for his extramarital affais and moving from one woman to the next as soon as he slept with them, he didn't even bother remembering their names. No wonder his mom never wanted to marry him neither. At least Robert was not a bad father. He might not win the 'Best Dad in the World' award, but he always tried to be as patient as he possibly can and try to do his best, even with his stepbrother Joffrey (who Gendry really felt like punching in the face sometimes). Robert Baratheon just didn't know how to treat a lady.  
  
And just because he needed to know that Arya's father didn't compare him to Robert, it was so important to Gendry that Eddard approved for him to take Arya out for the whole weekend.  
  
"We would only stay one night there and I'd bring her back before Sunday evening, at the latest. I promise."  
  
Eddard had only looked at him with a stern face and cold grey eyes, which really freaked Gendry out, because that was the same face that Arya made when she was in a ' _I will not take any of your bullshit_ ' mood.  
  
"Come on, dad. Uncle Robert has bought Gendry a brand new car that is super safe and they want to try it out." He could have kissed Sansa then for trying to help him.  
  
"Have you never been young? What about you and mom in your hippie years, smoking pot all around the country?" Or maybe he would just strangle her, if he only hadn't been shocked beyond belief, gaping between Eddard and his daughter, not really knowing what he should say to try fix this mess.  
  
"It's not like Arya would ever ask you for permission anyway." She added calmly.  
  
Gendry had not been the only one who had been left speechless, and it had felt like hours to him before Eddard spoke again.  
  
"If you were going to go anyway, then why would you ask me for my permission?"  
  
Gendry paused for a moment. He knew he needed to get this right. So he looked Eddard straight in the eyes, full of hope and honesty.  
  
"Because it is important to me that you approve of me taking care of your daughter for the whole weekend."  
  
He waited anxiously for his answer. And when he finally saw Ned's eyes softening and nod, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Alright. You have my permission." Sansa grabbed Gendry's arm and started to jump with joy. "But I want to know where you are going and I want to be able to be in touch with you in case there is an emergency."  
  
"Don't worry, dad. I know all the details and I'll make sure to keep you updated."  
  
"Then it's settled. You can keep in touch with Sansa if you prefer."  
  
And Gendry swears he heard him mutter something about how he didn't really want to know ALL the details anyway when he left the room.  
  
  
"Are the five minutes over yet?" Arya huffed annoyed.  
  
He had been so deep in thought that he almost forgot about the sign that was starting to appear by the road ahead.  
  
"Wait. I'll help you take it off."  
  
He made to help her undo the knot of the blindfold but she slapped his hand away.  
  
"Keep your hands on the wheel, Waters." She would always call him by his mother's surname when she was feeling playful. "Unless you want to explain to my dad how you endangered my life because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."  
  
He gripped the steering-wheel with both hands again, but he couldn't help glance at Arya's surprised face when she realised where they were going.  
  
"The Wolfswood?" Her face was beaming. "It's been _ages_ since I've been up here!"  
  
"Well, Sansa said you loved it. So I thought it would be perfect to drive up here now that I have a car that actually drives for longer than an hour."  
  
His old Ford had ultimately broken down and died. It was only because Gendry finally admitted that it was no use to keep on repairing it over and over again, that he had allowed his father to buy him this monstruous huge black pick-up truck.  
  
He could still hear Robert's roaring laughter when he saw his stunned face, and how warm his hand had been when he clapped him on the back saying that it was 'only a _small_ gesture'.  
  
Gendry had never allowed Robert to buy him anything since he moved to his own apartment. And he really adored the old Ford his mom had given him. But he would be lying if he said that he didn't absolutely fucking love this black monster. And it was perfect for carrying materials for his job at Tobho Mott's too, unlike the small Ford. He had even given it a name for the silver animal that was painted on the hood.  
  
"We should probably thank your dad for buying you the _Stag_ then." Arya leaned in and gave him a long peck on the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Watch it, Stark. You are distracting the driver."  
  
"It's just been such a long ride..." She pouted and laid her hand on his knee and felt him tense under her touch. "And sometimes a little distraction is good." She purred, her hand moving slowly up his thigh. Gendry just gulped, trying hard to keep his eyes on the road. "I just want to make sure the driver doesn't fall asleep." Her hand was reaching dangerously high now.  
  
"WOAH!" He all but jumped in his seat and the car jerked slightly as he grabbed her wrist. "I think that's distraction enough. We'll have plenty of time for that later."  
  
She gave his wrist a playful little bite before he let her go and leaned back into her seat. "I was just trying to be helpfull."  
  
"How come you like this place so much but you never told me about it?"  
  
"My dad's mom was from a town up in the mountains. He and his siblings would spend most of the summer up here with her family, while their father stayed in Winterfell tending the business. But after she died, they stopped coming. My father used to say that those were the happiest days of his childhood. So when he married and had his own kids, he convinced my mom that it would be cool if we could make our own memories here. And so we started to spend the hollidays here too."  
  
"Why did you stop coming?"  
  
"I guess the fact of trying to handle seven wild children in middle of nowhere helped a little." There was a sweet shine in her eyes as she started to remember. "Bran would turn up with flowers braided in his hair, Sansa's doing obviously. Rickon and I used to run away into the woods and appear hours later all bruised and dirty. And then..." She started laughing. "Then, there was that time they caught Theon bathing naked with the miller's daughter. Robb and Jon had stolen their clothes because they had never seen a pair of boobs." Gendry was laughing with her now. "That, of course, was the last summer we spend here."  
  
"I wish I had such happy memories of my childhood." He was still smiling but there was a sad tone in his voice. He had never really spend any time with his siblings when he was a kid. It was him and his mom most of the time. And after she got sick... Well, that had only been heartbreaking.  
  
Arya took his hand sensing he had wandered off far away and gave it a little squeeze to bring him back to her.  
  
"Don't worry." She was smiling sweetly at him. "We'll make our own happy memories."  
  
He squeezed back and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles.  
  
   
  
  
They got to the town of Woolfswood and parked in front off the town's inn. The lady of the inn was also the owner of the hut Gendry had rented. They got the keys and then made for the shop to get some supplies.  
  
Arya was picking up some donuts, cheese flavoured chips and a whole bunch of other snacks like a mad woman, while Gendry had been looking at some real food.  
  
"So what do you want me to cook? Some chicken with veggies, or pork with rice and sweetcorn?"  
  
"Whatever you prefer."  
  
She made to dash by him, arms loaded full with snacks, but he caught her in the last moment.  
  
"Where are you going with all that junk food? We're only staying for _one_ night." Gendry was a real pro-healthy-food guy.  
  
"It is for... the road?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"Nu-uh. No way. No eating in the Stag. Put that back."  
  
"But Gendry-" She felt like he was scolding her like some little kid.  
  
"No. Way. Arya." He glared at her firmly.  
  
She knew that his no.1 rule was that 'you never ever EVER ate in the car' and that there was no way in seven hells she could win this argument. Still she glared back.  
  
But he didn't back down.  
  
"Fine! But I'm keeping the donuts! And we're eating sausages with cheese by a campfire!"  
  
Gendry laughed when she stomped away angry to put all the things back in their place. He went to get the sausages and drinks and was grabbing some bread when she came back with the donuts and two bags of doritos.   
  
"What?"  
  
He shook his head but didn't say a word. He simply grabbed a few lollipops too. The melon ones he knew she loved.  
  
   
  
  
They drove up the mountain until they came to a clearing Arya liked to make a fire. The sun was setting already but the hut was only a little more up the road so Gendry guessed it was fine.  
  
"This is the perfect spot! You should go get some wood for the fire while I unload and prepare everything."  
  
It didn't take him long. They were in the middle of the forest after all and there was plenty of wood everywhere.  
  
When he got back, Arya had layed out her sleeping bag as if it was a picnic blanket and was sitting on it crosslegged sharpening some sticks for the sausages with her knife. She motioned to a circle she had formed with stones and told him to go on. She snorted when he saw Gendry's expression. He had really no fucking idea what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Not much of a boy scout, are you?"  
  
She showed him how to put the chunks of wood in a tent-like way so they would catch fire more easily and explained that you had to put the stones like that so the fire would not spread accidentaly. She put some dried leaves and grass in the middle and told him to try and light it.  
  
He couldn't help but smile like a little boy when he put his lighter to the leaves and saw how the flames came to live, after blowing softly on them, just as Arya told him.  
  
"Feel like an outlaw knight living in the woods yet?"  
  
"Not quite yet. But maybe after eating that poor man's supper I will."  
  
He hadn't been joking when he said that he didn't really expect too much of their dinner, but after taking his first bite, Gendry sweared he never tasted anything as delicious as this simple loaf of bread with a sausage and melted cheese on top.  
  
"I don' know if it ifs all this deep-into-the-woodfs atmo'phere or what it ifs." He had started to say, mouth full and everything. "But thif is the best thing I've ever eaten!"  
  
Arya just laughed as she lay there licking her lollipop happily while he ate another sausage.  
  
It was really dark now and Gendry though that maybe it was time for them to head to the hut, but the moon was full and the stars were shinning so bright that he decided to put another log on the fire and lay down beside Arya.  
  
This was awesome.  
  
"Are you looking at the constelations?"  
  
She had been staring up at the sky in silence.  
  
"Kind of." He raised an eyebrow as if asking her to explain herself. "It's not like I know any _real_ constelations. But Old Nan used to tell us stories about the ancient heroes of the North and how some of them were so glorious that when they died the stars aligned themselves in their shape so we could look at them for all eternity."  
  
"Wow... Never thought you were into this romantic stuff."  
  
That earned him a punch in the arm.  
  
"Shut up! See those over there? The ones that look like a woman with a sword?" She was pointing with her finger to an area that was crowded with stars that looked like... well... like stars. "That is Nymeria. The ferocious Wolf Queen."  
  
He looked harder, trying to find some shape that resembled a woman.  
  
"I don't see it. The only thing I see is some kind of lance."  
  
Her head snapped to glare at him. She looked like he had deeply offended her. "You're so stupid! I told you! It's a sword!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I'm sorry!" he raised his hands in surrender. "I take it this is your favourite?"  
  
" _Yesss_." The smile was back on her face and she looked so much like a little girl right then. "She protected the people in these mountains when a foreign tribe tried to invade their lands by sea. Some cruel pirates that killed and burned everything that crossed their path. But Nymeria had this huge pack of wolves she called her brothers, because she grew up amongst them, and together they hunted down the pirates, one by one. Until the survivors were forced to flee back to wherever they had come from."  
  
Gendry was looking at her funny with bright blue eyes.  
  
"What?" She asked defensively.  
  
"Nothing. You're just so passionate about it. It's actually cute."  
  
If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn he saw her blush and mutter another 'stupid' before he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer and opened her mouth to him. She tasted so sweet, like melons. And he couldn't seem to get enough of her.  
  
A groan escaped him when she shifted slightly to hook a leg around his waist and bring him even closer. He was already snaking a hand under her shirt to squeeze her breast, when he suddenly froze.

_'Had that been-?'_

Arya moaned in protest, not understanding why he was stopping. She licked his lower lip to get back his attention. He kissed her back almost instantly.

There it was again. That sound.

"What is it?" she asked hoarsely when he stopped again.

"Did you hear that?"

She listened intently for a moment and then went for his mouth again. "I don't hear anything..."

But there it was again.

" _That!_ Don't you hear that?" The sound came again and Gendry looked alarmed. "Is that a-?"

"You mean the wolves?" she asked as if it was no big deal.

"How can you be so freaking calm?"

"Why do you think it's called the WOLFSwood, stupid?" He didn't like the sound of that. "Because these woods are full of wolves."

He didn't like the sound of that _at all_!

"Ok! I think it's time to go to that hut now!"

She couldn't help but grab her belly, so hard was she laughing, watching him try to pack everything as quick as possible into a bag and failing because his hands were trembling with panick.

"Oh, great. Just keep laughing your ass off, Arya. But this is not funny. The last thing I need, is to explain to Eddard Stark how a pack of freaking wolves attacked us and ate his baby daughter while I barely got away, losing only a leg and part of an arm, trying to protect her. And then _he_ will kill me, but first he will flay me alive."

She sat up and tried to embrace him from behind but he was still flinging things into the bag. She pressed her chest more firmly to his back and he slowed his motions.

"You're such a drama queen sometimes, Gendry." She said softly.

He leaned back into her when she started kissing his neck.

"Well, excuse me for growing up in the city, where the scariest wild animal you can encounter is a fucking _squirrel_."

Her hands were trailing down his abdomen and he let the bag drop.

"Arya..." He tried to protest but he wasn't sure anymore if he really wanted her to stop.

"Relax..." She nipped at his earlobe. "They're harmless."

She helped him out of his shirt and straddled his lap.

"Besides, we Starks have wolfsblood in our veins." He had started to kiss her collarbone and his hand on the small of her back was pulling her closer. "They are my brothers too."

She felt the goosebumps on his flesh when the wolf howled again.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

He let her push him down and helped her get rid of the rest of their clothes.

He almost forgot how cold it was when she started to kiss him again feverishly, his skin burning wherever she touched him.

He definitely forgot about the wolves, or anything else surrounding them, as soon as she sank down on him and started to ride him like one of those fierce warriors of her stories.

And when the wolves howled again, he wondered how he could have ever been afraid in the first place. He was an outlaw knight after all, and there was nothing as dangerous as his beautiful Wolf Queen, who wass fucking him senseless in the middle of this wilderness.

She really was a sight.

Head flung back in pleasure with her dark hair dancing against the stars to the same rythm she was moving over him. And the moonlight reflecting on her sweat soaked skin in such a way that it made it look as white as snow.

She began moving faster and his hands grabbed her waist more firmly to help steady her. He must have hit some sweet spot because the sound that escaped her lips was something feral and when she looked down at him with those grey eyes, he swears she looked like a wolf that wanted to devour him and he couldn't help groaning deep in his throat.

He didn't know if he could last much longer, but she was breathing hard already and he could feel her start to flutter around him, so he sat up quickly and moved her harder against him while he lapped at her breast to help her reach her orgasm.

It hit her so hard that he didn't know what it was that drove him over the edge; the way her muscles were maddeningly clenching around his cock or the way she was desperately gasping for air and clawing her nails into his back, as if she would fall into the deepest of hells if it wasn't for the support of his body.

He was truly spent. And it was all he could do to lay back with her on top of him and wrap the sleeping bag around them as best as he could.

She was lying limp against his chest, still trying to catch her breath, when he started to kiss her throat lazily.

He feelt, more that heard, the vibration of her soft laugh.

"That tickles, stupid." She said while she buried her nose in the crook of his neck to breathe in his smell.

They laid like that for a while. Not wanting to move.  


 

He was about to fall asleep when he heard her whisper.

"Gendry... I think we should go to that hut now..."

"Hmm...?" Wasn't it her idea all along to sleep outside?

"I think I'm literaly freezing my ass off."

That made him laugh. But she was right. The bag was barely covering their legs. And the fire had gone out a while ago.

He quickly dressed himself and helped her into her shoes while she wrapped the sleeping bag tightly around her naked body.

He gave her a quick peck on her nose and send her off to the car.

"Go. I'll pick up the rest."

It didn't take him long since he had packed most of the things during his panic attack.

He kicked some dirt onto the fire place just to make sure it wouldn't light up again and sprinted to the car, throwing the bag into the backside.

Arya had turned on the truck meanwhile and the music was blasting when he opened the door. He was glad to find she had turned up the heater, but then he saw what she had been up to. She had been nibbling on those mini chocolate donuts and was looking at him in shock because he had caught her just about to eat another one.

"...I'm sorry?" She said sheepishly, then quickly pushed the donut into her mouth anyway. "All that work out just makes me hungry." She added in her most innocent voice.

He was about to scream what the no.1 rule was but then decided to let it go. _Just this once!_

"Give me one of those..." He grumbled and opened his mouth for her while he made to drive the Stag up the road again.

Thank the Gods the lady of the hut had left an electric heater for them because he was too tired to even try to light the chimney. Gendry simply stripped down and hopped into bed next to Arya who had joined both their sleeping bags so they could sleep together in one big one. She was already dozing off so he just threw his arm around her waist and kissed her good-night.  


 

He could tell it was well past morning when he woke up, by the light that was coming through the window.

But that was not what had woken him.

There was something wet tickling him below his belly button.

He groggily tried to swat the thing away so he could sleep some more and found that the _something_ felt very much like Arya's head.

He sobered up when he heard her giggle and realised what shewas doing. She had been trailing kisses down his abdomen and had a mischievous grin on her face as she looked up at him.

Well this was something.

He must have been doing something right, because Arya Stark only gave blowjobs on very special occasions.

He could as well wind his hand in her hair and enjoy it, before she would let him roll her on her back and have his way with her.

 

  
They have late breakfast downtown, in the hut's owner's inn.

It's cold but they still decide to eat outside on the terrace.

Arya is humming happily in her seat, picking on the scrambled eggs in her plate and Gendry is savouring his hot coffee.

She teases him with some bacon and challenges him to bite off the piece she is holding between her fingers but instead he grabs her wrist and pulls her in to steal the one she's been holding between her lips.

She kisses him and her tongue follows the bacon back into his mouth.

They break apart a little breathless and he leans his forehead on hers and licks her lips one last time.

"You always taste so sweet..."

She snorts and calls him stupid because there is no way you can taste sweet with that salty bacon in your mouth.

He laughs when this time she starts to dance in her seat to her own music.

"You look so much like her." The lady of the inn says when she comes out to see if they need anything else. "You're Ned Stark's girl, right?"

The woman must have recognized her from when she used to spend the holidays here with her family.

"You look just like his sister, Lyanna."

"You knew my aunt?"

"Oh, I knew all four of them. I had a huge crush on your uncle Brandon."

Arya takes a closer look at the woman and guesses that, by her looks, this must have been her uncle's girlfriend, Barbrey. He had been driving up here to see her when that old drunk had thrown him off his bike and killed him.

"We used to spend all the time together when they came up here to visit their mother's family. I think I have a picture somewhere from when we were children."

She comes back a moment later with a box full of trinkets, letters and other things.

She's searching through some old black and white photographs and then takes the one she had been looking for and gives it to Arya.

Gendry gasps in surprise when he sees it. "Wow. She really does look like you."

There is a twelve year old Brandon, posing full of pride for the camera, while a shy girl that must be Barbrey, is looking lovestruck at him. A younger Ned is trying to comfort a crying three year old Benjen that looks almost like a girl with all the long hair. And then there is a six year old Lyanna, smiling on top of a huge black dog.

"Well, that dog doesn't look very happy..." Gendry comments.

Barbrey laughs. "That _dog_ is a wolf!"

Gendry just gapes. Lyanna is embracing him as if he were some big soft plush.

"Brandon found him half starving in the woods and took care of him until he was fully recovered. From then on Shaggy followed them wherever they went. He was the gruffiest beast I've ever known, but he loved that girl so much that he let her ride him all the time."

"This picture is so adorable..." Arya says looking at the happy faces of her father and his siblings.

"You can keep it."

"Wha-? No way. It's obviously precious to you."

She wants to hand her back the picture but Barbrey taps her hand to stop her.

"Don't be silly. I have a lot more as you can see."

Arya accepts it gratefully.

"Jon will be so happy to see this. He has so little memories of his mom..."

Barbrey tells them a woman in town breeds wolf dogs that descend from Shaggy and that her bitch must have whelped about a month ago or so.

Arya just about drags Gendry to the woman's house to get her one of the pups.

 

  
She nearly falls back when she sees that the young woman is none other than the miller's daughter.

She squeals as soon as she recognizes Arya and all but shoves them inside to have some coffee.

They listen in awkward silence while she goes on and on about how strong and handsome and marvelous Theon Greyjoy is. And how she is still ' _sooo in love with him_ '.

They start to feel uncomfortable when she begins to tell them how young they were when they started to make out near the lake. And Gendry decides they've heard more than enough when Arya is suddenly spurting her coffee all over the place as the woman continues to tell them how skilled a lover Theon is.

He quickly asks about the pups while he taps a madly coughing Arya, on the back.

They are lucky. The puppies just started to eat on their own. And a small grey one, instantly runs to them and tries to rip Gendry's shoe into a thousand pieces. Arya, of course, decides that this is the one they should get.

Gendry tries to persuade her to maybe pick a calmer pup. But Arya has already picked it up and he knows there is no way he will be able to convince her to put the puppy back down when it is trying to lick her face off like that.

Eddard Stark is going to kill him for coming back with this crazy beast...

He tries to pay for the pup but the woman insists that there is no way she can accept their money, because they're like Theon's family, so they are her family too.

She waves them good-bye when they leave, asking them to tell Theon that she knows he'll return to her someday and that she'll be waiting for him.

 

  
They've already left the town behind, but Gendry still looks back to make sure they're at a safe distance.

"Gods, that woman is crazy! I thought she would never let us leave..."

"I won't be able to eat for weeks! There is only so much I can stomach to know about Theon's _virility_. Eww..."

"Do you think we should have told her that Greyjoy is engaged to that Jeyne Poole girl?"

"If she is this crazy when happy, imagine the rivers of tears she would pour if we told her."

Arya is playing with the pup in her lap that is snapping at her each time she tries to poke it with her finger.

"Your dad is going to kill me for getting you this crazy beast."

"Don't call her that! And my dad loves all kind of animals."

"I can see that by the many species you have running around at Winterfell." He says with a sarcastic tone.

They have a huge garden, but the only animals living there are the frogs in the pond and the colorful lizards that Rickon catches from time to time and tries to keep as pet.

"We used to have a cocker spaniel when we were little." She counters. "Robb named him Killer but he was about the sweetest dog ever."

Gendry laughed. Leave it to Robb to give a small dog the most ferocious name.

"Sansa would insist his name was Lady because she was convinced he was the dog of the movie 'Lady and the Tramp'." Her voice softened. "She was so heartbroken when he died, that dad never let us have another dog. But I'm sure he is going to love Nymeria!"

"Nymeria?" He snorts. "Now, why doesn't that surprise me..."

"What?" She counters again, more defensively. "She needs a strong name! And she is part wolf after all."

"Great!" He sighed. "I almost forgot about the wolf part!"

"Come on, Gendry. Don't be such a spoilsport. Besides, look how much Nymeria loves you."

He looks at them and they are the perfect picture of innocence. Even Nymeria is finally still, looking at him with big puppy eyes.

But Gendry will not be fooled.

"Did you see how she tried to rip off my leg?"

But the pup squirms in her lap and Arya helps her reach Gendry's face so she can lick his nose.  
He can't very well deny now that the pup isn't actually cute.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." He swats them away. "I like you too Nymeria."

Somebody has to concentrate on driving after all.

Arya smiles satisfied and pets Nymeria like the good girl she is.

They drive the rest of the way in silence.

 

  
Nymeria has finally fallen asleep and is snoring loudly in Arya's lap.

She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it lightly.

"Thanks, Gen." There is that sweet smile on her lips again. "This was the best weekend ever."

He smiles stupidly back at her and then pulls her in to kiss her.

They break appart when the car jerks as it hits a bump in the road.

"Watch it, Waters. Or I'll have to explain to my dad how you couldn't keep your hands to yourself."


End file.
